


Devil's Backbone

by YoursG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Snape survives, Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, OoC Snape, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursG/pseuds/YoursG
Summary: Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?I've fallen in love with a man on the runOh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you pleaseDon't take that sinner from meOh don't take that sinner from meSome people considered the feeling of being in love to be as potent as cocaine or heroin. All Hermione could feel was an impending migraine. She was in love. That, in itself, shouldn’t have been so terrifying. After all, she was in love with Severus Snape. Hermione stared at her hands as the revelation washed over her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belongs to JKR. The song belongs to The Civil Wars.  
> This is the first time I'm writing this pairing, though I've read quite a bit of it!

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?_

_I've fallen in love with a man on the run_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me_

Some people considered the feeling of being in love to be as potent as cocaine or heroin. All Hermione could feel was an impending migraine. She was in love. That, in itself, shouldn’t have been so terrifying. But as it should happen she was in love with Severus Snape. Hermione stared at her hands as the revelation washed over her.

She deemed herself to be too sober to deal with this reveal. So it was no wonder when she emptied half the bottle of Firewhisky in one go, relishing its burn in her throat for the first time.

Severus Snape was in hiding. Of course, she knew where he was, but that was besides the point. Until the Wizengamot acquitted him of the crimes he had been forced to commit, it was the only thing he could do. Hermione, along with Harry, was fighting tooth and nail to secure his innocence.

And now she had gone and fallen in love with a man who was facing Azkaban. Oh Merlin, what was she going to do? She knew all too well that if he was incarcerated, she would crumble. The thought of ending his misery and suffering had kept her going during the Horcrux hunt when she had been bone-tired. She wasn’t going to kid herself that she could survive if he was imprisoned. She couldn’t.

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?_

_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you_

_He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

“Respected Minister and the esteemed Wizengamot, I stand before you to testify for Severus Snape. I can attest for the fact that the supposed murder of Professor Dumbledore was pre-arranged between him and Severus Snape. No war can be won without spies, and this one is no exception. As it should happen, our spy was Professor Snape. He has saved Harry Potter, arguably our beacon of hope, and even myself on numerous occasions. I present to you, my memories, untampered, as an evidence for the same.” Hermione stepped back, her throat dry.

Tapping her wand against her temple, she pulled out the silvery threads of her memories, carefully depositing them in the required vials, lest she break them. And suddenly, the weight of it all came upon her. Wearily, she exited the courtroom.

Apparating in front of the Spinner’s End, she took a moment to just look at the place. Everything that Dumbledore had told about Severus’ childhood came back to her. Her heart ached for the man who had had a devil for father.

Sometimes, she wished that she could just take him home with her. She would take care of him and love him as he so sorely deserved. But the dratted man just wouldn’t allow her! Shaking her head, she knocked on the door.

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between_

_A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed_

_There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose_

_He did what he had to do_

_Oh he did what he had to do_

“It wasn’t your fault, Severus”, she chided him gently.

“You do not know what you speak of, Hermione”, was his seemingly indifferent reply.

“Maybe. But I know that given a choice you wouldn’t have done any of it. And a choice was precisely what you weren’t given.”

Severus, mulish that he was, refused to acknowledge her words. Well, she wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing, so she went on, “It was a _war_ , Severus. There is no side which doesn’t resort to moral ambiguity. I just wish that you would stop blaming yourself for something that you had to do because it was necessary..”, her voice was a mere whisper.

A snort escaped him, “Still unwilling to believe anything wrong of your teacher, I see.” Hermione flinched, her recent epiphany flashing in her mind. The reaction did not escape Severus.

He sneered, “Pray tell me, _Miss Granger_ , are you trying to convince me or yourself?” His cold voice cut through her heart.

“I don’t need to be convinced of the truth, Severus. And I was merely pointing out the truth, not trying to _convince_ you”, her voice was soft.

“And what do you think the truth is?”, his voice was still studiously indifferent.

Meeting his eyes, she answered, “You did what you had to do. And if some of it was unpleasant and hard, well, it was a war..”

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_

“Hermione, I will not condemn you to this”, Severus’ voice was harsh in denial.

“But it is my choice. Don’t you see it? I _want_ this.”

“That is not what you will think when it will cause headlines in Daily Prophet.”

“I don’t care what that bloody newspaper says, Severus.”

“Wizengamot might have acquitted me, but the populace still sees me as a former Death Eater who managed to evade prison. You will be viewed with disdain and suspicion, if you associate with me.”

“Then let it be such. I’ll help you shoulder the burden. Why won’t you let me help you?”

“I refuse to let you bear the brunt of my mis – deeds”, he had cut himself short of saying ‘mistakes’, lest he face her ire over it again.

“What if I _want_ to bear the brunt?”

“Well, too bad that I won’t let you, then, it should seem.”

“Severus, how many times do I have to tell you that I..”, she cut herself off quickly before she could give away too much of her feelings. Although a Gryffindor, she didn’t think she was brave enough to face his rejection, which was sure to come.

“Tell me what, Hermione?”, Severus asked, silent, his curiosity piqued.

“It doesn’t matter.” She left before he had a chance to see the tears that were quickly clouding her eyes.

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_

_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me_

She sighed, resigned, as she knocked. Steeling herself for another argument, she stepped in.

“You are tired. Why?”, he asked immediately. Only she could’ve detected the hidden concern in his brusque tone.

Smiling warily, she answered truthfully, “We are sure to get into another argument again. And I really don’t want to argue with you, Severus…”

“Well, then, don’t. Just accept that I am guilty of what I am accused.”

“You are being daft, again. And at this point, I don’t care whether you are guilty or not. I just want to know…”, she paused, her throat constricting painfully. She continued, “Just tell me, what do you believe.”

“I _know_ that I did what I has to, as you put it the other day. But be assured that it doesn’t reduce the gravity of those deeds.”

Hermione smiled. It held relief and happiness. Something seemed to have shifted imperceptibly in the air.

Severus spoke, “Hermione, I must confess something.” She raised her eyes to meet his, question in them obvious.

“I never troubled myself with _morality_ of actions during or after the war. I always knew that I did what was required of me.”

For some inexplicable reason, Hermione felt hurt rising in her heart. “Then why did you pretend on the contrary?”, her voice barely a whisper.

“I would be a shoddy spy indeed, if I did not notice that you _seemed_ to care. And I truly do not want you to sully your name, as association with me would be sure to do. But most importantly, most selfishly too, I might add, I did not want to let myself believe that you might truly care, because had you turned into another Lily or Dumbledore, it would’ve hurt me far too much than I care to admit.”

Hermione gaped at him.

He smiled slightly, “Contrary to what Mr Weasley might have to say on the matter, I _do_ have a heart.”

Hermione snorted, “Ron doesn’t influence my opinions much, Severus, believe me. And you fool!” Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

Her voice trembled slightly even as she admonished him, “You fool…. As if I would try to exploit you. You _are_ a shoddy spy if you can’t discern true feelings from manipulative ones.”

“I cannot fault you on this.”

“Quite right, you can’t. Not after the number of sleepless nights that I’ve spent worrying over you.”

“I should ideally be sorry for having caused this predicament, but somehow, I cannot bring myself to feel anything but joy.” Hermione shook her head even as she snorted. A small smile graced his lips.

He looked at her curiously, “I have to ask something, though. What was it that you stopped yourself from saying the other day? I’ve been wondering……”

“And I should keep you wondering for the worry that you caused me! But seeing as I’m nicer than you, I’ll tell you.”

She blushed, looking down. Her throat became painfully dry, even as her hands became clammy.

“I, umm, I – er….”

“Anytime now, my sweet.”

Her blush deepened, “Iaminlovewithyou.” He looked at her, incomprehension evident on his face.

She took a deep breath, willing her mouth not to rush, “I am in love with you.” Had she dared to look up, she would’ve seen a look of pure wonder and joy cross Severus’ visage. As it conspired, she didn’t have to, for in the next moment, his lips had descended on hers, devouring her, worshipping her, _loving her_.

Tears gathered in her eyes, as they parted for breath, her head resting on the crook of his neck. “Why the tears, love?”, his voice was uncharacteristically gentle.

“Elation, Severus.”

They both felt a sense of belonging and _rightness_ at this. This is where they were meant to be. In each other’s arms. And they could care less of what anyone said as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So......hate it, like it? Do tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Most importantly, thank you for taking time to read this 😊


End file.
